Morningtide
by perfectlyrose
Summary: Rose is not a morning person. Just a bit of Ten/Rose fluff.


Ten/Rose

Rating: All Ages

Word Count: 840

Summary: Rose is not a morning person. Just a bit of fluff written for a friend on tumblr.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Doctor Who. I am just playing with the characters because they play with my emotions.

* * *

Rose dragged herself into the console room, clutching a mug full of tea in her hands. The Doctor watched, bemused, as she made a beeline for the jumpseat and collapsed into it. His companion was still in her pajamas, hair tousled from sleep. In short, she looked rather adorable. He grinned at her, opening his mouth to say good morning.

Rose held up her hand, stopping him from speaking. "You don't get to talk 'til I'm done with my cuppa." She took a long sip of her caffeinated goodness before continuing. "'m not awake yet and you look…chipper." Disdain practically dripped off her last word.

Rose was not a morning person.

He watched her sip her tea, not even trying to keep himself from smiling whenever she sent a glare his way. She drained the last drop from the mug and raised an eyebrow at him.

The Doctor took that as permission to speak. "Good morning! Ready for the day now that you've had your daily dose of stimulant?" He was practically bouncing in place.

"It's unnatural how awake you are this early in the morning," she grumbled.

"No morning on the TARDIS."

"You said good morning to me 'bout 30 seconds ago," Rose shot back.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, caught but not wanting to admit defeat. "Just like to indulge your human understanding of time, primitive though it may be."

"Resorting to insulting the apes again I see. Funny, that usually only happens when you know you're wrong."

He sniffed, turning to face the console. "Thought we might go visit the funfair on Raxfalia IV today. One of the greatest funfairs in the galaxy during the 31st century and home to the fastest roller coaster in the quadrant. It's brilliant, Rose!" He could see the reflection of her smirking at his non-subtle change of topic in the time rotor.

"Sounds fun," she said, "Just gotta go get dressed. Try not to land us in the middle of a revolution, ta."

The Time Lord opened his mouth to protest the insult to his driving but was cut off by a beeping from the console. He slipped his specs on and peered at the monitor. "Change of plans," he called out to Rose, who was already at the entrance to the corridor. He turned to face her. "Day off!" he enthused. "The TARDIS needs some time in the Vortex to recalibrate the temporal-spatial stabilizers as well as a few other things." His hand went to the back of his neck again, as he refused to meet her eyes. "If that's off, it might've been why we haven't been landing exactly where we were supposed to the last couple of weeks."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Are you telling me that I could've had a proper lie in this morning?"

"Maybe?"

"Typical," she muttered as she started off down the corridor, presumably back to her room.

The Doctor made a face and then proceeded to wedge himself under the console to see if he could help with the repairs. After being shocked a few times he got the hint that his ship wanted him to leave her alone while she fixed herself.

Sucking on a burnt finger the Doctor headed down the corridor thinking to himself that his two best girls seemed to want nothing to do with him today. Maybe Rose had figured out how boring sleeping was though and was ready to find an adventure on the TARDIS. Perking up at that thought, the Doctor changed directions and navigated towards the pink door that marked Rose's room.

He barged in without knocking. "Roooose, I'm bored."

"I"m sleeping. Go find something to do." Her voice emanated from beneath her duvet. The Doctor could just make out the tips of her blonde hair sticking out from the edges.

"But it's no fun on my own!"

Rose pulled the duvet down from her face with a huff. "Well you can come cuddle with me or you can go try to find something you can do by yourself. Either way, I'm getting a couple more hours of sleep."

The Doctor didn't even hesitate. He hopped around while pulling off his chucks and then slipped off his suit jacket and tie before climbing into bed with Rose. He spooned up behind her, placing an arm around her waist to secure her to him. They'd cuddled in the past, usually after an adventure gone wrong when they didn't want to be apart, so he knew just how perfectly they fit together. Subtly, he inhaled her scent, imprinting it in his memory, and just reveled in being this close to his pink and yellow human.

Within a few minutes, Rose drifted off to sleep. A wave of serenity and peace swept over the Time Lord and despite his earlier energy he felt himself start to drift off as well. The thought crossed his mind as sleep stole over him that this was the absolute best way to spend a day off in the TARDIS.


End file.
